This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aim of this pilot project is to establish a non-human primate model of diet induced obesity (DIO). We intend to assess the extent of accelerated development of body fat accumulation in lean baboons maintained for an extended period on a highly palatable obesogenic diet (high cholesterol;high fat;high simple carbohydrates). It has now been clearly demonstrated that obesity represents a major (and preventable) risk factor for the development of Coronary Heart Disease (CHD) and Type 2 Diabetes (T2D), primarily through its pathological effects on lipid and glucose metabolism. Our own work over the past decade here at SFBR has clearly shown that some baboons are susceptible to the development of spontaneous obesity even while being maintained on a standard chow diet (low fat;low simple carbohydrates). Given this apparent susceptibility of baboons to weight gain, we hypothesize that we can accelerate the development of obesity and its associated comorbidities (CHD and T2D) by dietary manipulation. Specifically by increasing both the fat and simple carbohydrate content of the diet to make it more representative of the diets increasingly consumed by most individuals in westernized societies we can predictably induce obesity in baboons. This study will use approximately 20 animals that will be challenged with a palatable high fat-high calorie dense diet (fed ad libitum). Half of them will also be given access to a sugar-enriched drink (using high fructose corn syrup) every day for six months. The final 10 animals (30 total) will serve as controls having been maintained on regular water and the standard chow diet offered ad libitum. The challenge will be conducted over a six month period. Anthropometric measurements will be recorded and blood samples will be drawn at baseline and every two months through the course of the study. Body fat composition will also be measured every two months. In summary, we are proposing to feed 20 animals with an "obesogenic-highly palatable-atherogenic" diet which will mimic the dietary composition of a typical fast food meal (e.g., a hamburger, large fries and large soda) but which can be fed under the normal housing conditions for our colony. The ingredients to prepare the palatable pellets are: Lard, High Fructose Corn Syrup, Crisco, Hydrog. coconut oil, Cholesterol in powder, Salt, Vitamin mixture, and Egg yolk and these pellets will be produced on site using the diet kitchen. The pellets will be baked to add palatability to the food source. Therefore the specific aim of the current pilot study will be to formulate a highly palatable obesogenic diet and maintain a group of adult baboons on this diet for six months to evaluate its effects on body weight as well as lipid and glucose status.